


睡前故事

by BilBoQ



Series: Strange/Ross奇异玫瑰 [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 本篇是一辆越野车。马力大轮子大路子野，不谈恋爱，干就完事了。背景也走硬核路线。因为你们Jane老师说了玫瑰老师有个萌点叫反差，懂什么叫铿锵玫瑰吗，就是得带刺儿。当然是工作光是刺回家一朵花那种。我觉得行。虽然是一发完但我挺喜欢这个设定，本来想叫妓女和脂粉客，但觉得太直白了，就叫睡前故事系列吧，以后想起来还有。





	1. Chapter 1

他不该在三个小时前吃掉安递上来的那个甜甜圈的，他分明对此一清二楚，但当时他屈服于下丘脑发出的饥饿信号，也放任边缘系统疏浅的愉悦感麻痹了自己。事到如今，他也对那个在胃里高脂高糖的食团的折磨无能为力。  
埃弗雷特·罗斯并非是需要心理干涉的女高中生，他对自己的身材很满意，他不会去刻意刺激呕吐反射好让自己舒服一些。他很好，他只是需要熬过这一阵痛苦的腹部绞痛，他不需要止疼片或安眠药的帮助也能睡着。  
埃弗雷特·罗斯蜷缩在公共休息室的长沙发上，盖着一件从隔壁借来的实验服，不去承认现在的失眠与两个小时前在他面前被炸成肉泥的队员安·劳伦斯有关，强迫自己战胜敏感脆弱的身体反应，好趁天亮前睡上两个小时。  
因为那样的话，等他醒来的时候会觉得好很多的。  
五分钟后，埃弗雷特就猛得翻身坐起，冲到休息室的垃圾桶前，把胃里那些咖啡色混合物倒了进去。  
第二天一早，新的命令就下来了。上司临时调派了与自己平级的小组负责人做自己的新副手，同时因此小组人手也翻了两倍，埃弗雷特打着响指告诉那个面色颇有不满的家伙去为自己倒一杯咖啡。在那个叫保罗的家伙转身之后，埃弗雷特就听见了他嘀咕着有关升职的抱怨。  
这次的任务恐怕在多数同事眼里是一块完美跳板，但同时也是一个断崖——就像死去的安马上被顶替一样，埃弗雷特也有很多替代品——完成使命就意味着平步青云，失败就是死亡，而退出，退出就是退出。  
如果安·劳伦斯能预见那颗差时爆弹会正好在那个她在的时间地点引爆，她应该会与埃弗雷特这两年多来的出生入死并肩作战潇洒告别，好好回到马里兰去，和她会编织的母亲还有姐姐生活在一起，忘掉这个在纽约活动的恐怖组织。  
只是已经发生的事容不得假设。

就在这天下午，他来到了特殊监护室，昨天被炸掉一条腿的主谋正躺在那张病床上，浑身插满了维系他生命的管道。  
CIA没能查清他的本名，埃弗雷特就叫他刀疤脸，显然现在叫一条腿更合适——或者还有比一条腿更直接的叫法。跟着腿一起被炸烂的还有刀疤脸的老二，主刀问起需要保留多少的时候，埃弗雷特回答说反正也不到了，从病床到电椅，他犯下的罪过可能连坐个轮椅的机会都没有。  
距离手术结束已经过去了四个小时了，看着刀疤脸那无辜的睡颜，点头示意医护推药唤醒这个男人。  
哀鸣都是跟着被唤醒的意识一起逐渐变得清晰的，病床上的审讯比从婴儿手里抢一个摇摇玩具还要简单。埃弗雷特的犯人在不停地哀鸣哭叫着疼痛，而他只需要推一点点的止疼药，让对方在哀鸣之下听清自己的问题。  
如果得到了他想要的所有答案的话，埃弗雷特会慈悲地让他的俘虏陷入无知的安眠，如果不行的话，恐怕他就得让男人一直醒着。  
被反复折磨的犯人坚持着吼出了答案之外的话：“操你，操你这个美国佬！我要把你的肺从你的嘴巴里操出来！”  
见对方这么有精神，埃弗雷特掀开了那张粉饰太平的被单，居高临下地看着他：“可你现在是办不到了，我们刚刚聊到哪里了？”

安的葬礼在那之后的第五天，棺木里没有残骸，连几片碎骨头也没有。埃弗雷特举着伞站在参加葬礼的人群最后，太阳很好，他只是觉得阳光让他的眼睛刺痛。今天，他们的任务已经临近尾声，保罗和行动小组里的大部分人都去捣毁那个刀疤脸供述的最后一个藏匿窝点了，剩下的人除了埃弗雷特要么在医院要么已经死了。经此一役，保罗会得到他想要的那个职位的。而此时此刻，埃弗雷特站在阳光之中，除了安·劳伦斯之外，他这几天的行程上还有另外六场葬礼。  
埃弗雷特·罗斯的任性在CIA中颇有盛名，不经备案和解释的行动已是他处事的常态，他总是能得到原谅，而这便意味着他的权限几乎与最高层平级。传说他曾只身一人闯入瓦坎达并平安返回，面对叛国的罪名也坚持保持了沉默，并在短暂的停职之后，不仅继续保留了在情报部门的高层工作，甚至直接连升了两级。  
所以对他来说，拒绝现场指挥最后也是最重要的收尾工作也是情理之中。失去了两年多来称心如意的副手和六位精明能干的部下，埃弗雷特有全部的理由感情用事。副手也没有任何不满，所有的备案和计划埃弗雷特都亲自检查过，保罗完全有能力执行，成功了他可以请功，失败也可以尽管推给埃弗雷特这个第一负责人。  
庆幸的是，那天埃弗雷特的紧急联系电话一直都没有响。

深夜，回到位于曼哈顿的公寓后，埃弗雷特把所有的地灯都打开，房间像是燃起了篝火，只有地板被照亮。他踢掉了鞋袜，光脚踩在冰冷的地板上，让凉意从脚心直窜到额顶。  
他今晚吃了一只在地铁站口买的热狗，只有一点番茄酱。或许街边摊比奶油甜甜圈更糟，那股与数天前同样的恶心感觉又回来了。埃弗雷特脱下西服外套，慢慢走到家里的皮质沙发前躺下，这比CIA公共休息室的沙发舒服二十倍，但却是四十倍的价格。  
斯特兰奇喜欢的款——那个婊子养的只喜欢最贵的东西。  
想到这里，埃弗雷特兀自笑出了声，他慢慢解开了自己衬衫的纽扣。

埃弗雷特不握枪的右手像女人那样细腻，抚摸着自己的乳尖，感觉非常奇妙。  
埃弗雷特不知道是不是好的那种奇妙，当他用食指和中指的侧腹轻轻捻揉自己已经硬挺的乳尖时，他翻过身子，把脸埋进沙发靠背里。  
用来握枪的左手将衬衫的衣摆从裤腰里拉出来，接着有些笨拙地单手解开了腰带。埃弗雷特记得他的射击老师告诉他枪支都是给右利手设计的，不想被杀死的话就要学着用右手射击，埃弗雷特没有听老师的忠告，现在他已经记不清自己跟多少右利手对过枪了，但他仍然完好无损地活着。  
现在埃弗雷特用左手握住了自己已经半勃的阴茎，用指掌的枪茧摩擦敏感的柱身。他跟着撸动的节奏夹紧自己的双腿，右手的动作也变成了用指尖粗暴地掐弄乳头，等一侧适应了折磨，埃弗雷特就会把手挪向另一侧，重新激起那敏感的欲望。  
如果这件事只有自己一人，那么快感的积蓄会变得尤其缓慢，埃弗雷特慢慢蜷起了身子，学着这间公寓另一位男主人的手法挑弄自己的会阴。一直紧咬着的牙关泄出了几声呻吟，埃弗雷特便迫不及待地将一根手指推进了自己干燥紧致的身体。  
此时他右手的动作也停了下来，在另一只手不停运作的时候抓掉了紧包住臀部的西装裤子，接着两只手终于能做它们真正擅长的事：合作完成同一件事。  
在右手的辅助下，埃弗雷特成功将左手的食指和中指一起送了进去，他将手指操得尽量深了，深到手和自己的屁股都有些疼的地步，拇指一直压在会阴上按摩，维系仅存的快感。  
快把自己闷死在靠垫里的埃弗雷特换了一个姿势想去找些凉意，现在他像狗一样趴在沙发上，上身用肩膀和胸口支撑，高抬着臀部用手指自己操弄自己，在中指总算能压着那个肠壁下圆韧的腺体做浅刺的时候，埃弗雷特看到自己的前液被操出来，落在了沙发上。  
斯特兰奇一定会骂他的，连那个色情狂都不会选择在沙发上操他。埃弗雷特发出了一声长长的呻吟，前后摇动着上半身让乳尖在柔软的皮革上蹭弄，一边想着自己应该买一支最新款的电动按摩棒，一边意犹未尽地射在已经被自己弄脏的沙发上。  
最后他脱下衬衫擦了擦那片污渍，把衣服全踢到了地板上。他被敷衍的欲望还在抱怨，仅仅是一次简单的小高潮，被勾起的下半身还没有消火，埃弗雷特累得已经完全不想动了，他扯过之前甩在一边的西装外套，盖在了自己赤裸的肚皮上。  
世界在埃菲雷特散乱的呼吸和呜咽声中慢慢恢复了平静。等细小的哭声和呻吟都过去了之后，那声仿佛一直在房间里盘桓不休的问候才稳稳落地——  
“睡着了吗，埃弗？”

埃弗雷特没有太惊讶。  
消失数周或数月的斯特兰奇不会吓到他，突然出现的斯特兰奇也不会吓到他，那是他本人或是残影甚至是化身的敌人也毫无关系。埃弗雷特经历过太多奇特的事了，他甚至同时和三个（或许是四个，可能其中一个就是真身）斯特兰奇的分身上过床——他不在乎这样的小场面。  
“你站在那里看多久了？”埃弗雷特没有起身，他哑着嗓子问。  
“我在你回来后不久到家——我本来在想该怎么跟你解释，你自己脱了衣服，不怪我。”  
斯特兰奇仍穿着那身奇装异服，恰到好处的整洁和恰到好处的破败，一切都与他离开时别无二致。  
面对斯特兰奇的坦白，埃弗雷特只觉得好笑：“所以你就站在那儿看？甚至都不会上来帮我？”  
斯特兰奇迈着步子走近了，他刻意让脚步声显得沉稳又从容，没有暴露自己的急切或是其他不愿意让埃弗雷特清楚的想法。  
“我喜欢看你做这个，又不是总能看到的。”  
埃弗雷特抬起头看着走进的斯特兰奇，他挪动了一下身体，让对方在自己身边坐下来。等斯特兰奇坐下之后，埃弗雷特扯过对方的斗篷盖在身上，这让他暖和起来了。人一旦舒服了一些，就容易得意忘形。  
“我在想我该把你踹了，买个电动按摩棒回家——我可以选最新最大的一款，我甚至可以带着它上班出外勤。”  
“你们CIA大楼不该有个安检什么的吗？你过那个扫描的时候屁股里塞着东西不会被抓吗？”  
埃弗雷特冷笑着回答他有权限带一件一英尺见方的私人物品，不必经过任何安检和问讯。  
“嗯，一英尺可算不上最大，难到现在科技已经发达到按摩棒都能仿生伸缩了？”  
“要真是那样，我就要把我的衣柜里塞满那种宝贝。”  
埃弗雷特语气很认真，认真到斯特兰奇不知道如何继续接话了，毕竟埃弗雷特是那个在这段关系里出钱的，相应的斯特兰奇只负责出力——绝无可能有一满衣柜电动按摩棒能出的力多的那种出力。  
“好吧，如果你非要这么做，我希望你至少能让我看着你做。”  
斯特兰奇弯下了腰，轻轻吻掉了埃弗雷特未干的泪痕，他能尝出来那些无奈的悲恸，有关死亡，深不可测的疲惫，还有被迫一直前行的无能为力。  
“不要问——带我去床上。”  
“好在我也并不好奇。”  
斯特兰奇在斗篷的帮助下一把将埃弗雷特揽进了怀中，他轻柔地咬着埃弗雷特粉圆的肩头，留下樱桃色的齿印。埃弗雷特知道斯特兰奇的裤子已经开始变紧，自己却什么也不做，只是乖巧地等待着斯特兰奇的下一步动作。

斯特兰奇抱着他进入了卧室，却没有把他放在床上，而是像抱着一个小孩那样一直把埃弗雷特圈在怀里，不是出于安慰，而是出于享受这种拥有这一刻的感觉。  
埃弗雷特已经赤裸而下流地准备好了，他的后穴和手指仍在酸软之中尚未解脱，斯特兰奇无意继续埃弗雷特刚刚所做的事，只要等亲吻够了，斯特兰奇就会直奔主题。  
管状的润滑剂口部被送进了埃弗雷特的体内，斯特兰奇轻轻一捏，大量冰冷的膏体就涌入了埃弗雷特的身体，在埃弗雷特的体温将它融成滑液流出来之前，斯特兰奇就用阴茎堵上了那张埃弗雷特浑身上下最贪吃的嘴。  
正埃弗雷特颇为享受地坐在斯特兰奇怀里，他们面对面抱在一起，这个姿势会让埃弗雷特的视线比斯特兰奇的还要高一些，埃弗雷特享受俯视对方仰视自己的感觉，他忍不住亲吻斯特兰奇俊俏的眉弓和颧骨，把自己的倾慕都化为吻痕印在上面。  
斯特兰奇的手僵硬却有力地扣着埃弗雷特瘦薄的腰身，这数周绝不好过，埃弗雷特瘦得已经可以从背后数出所有肋骨。那些淤青和陈旧的腰伤让埃弗雷特的身体都变得迟钝，斯特兰奇用完全可以操烂他的力度来来回回抽插了十数次之后，可怜的小婊子才后知后觉地开口：“我要到了，别慢下来，就让我……”  
这是刚刚没有得到充分满足的欲望余韵，斯特兰奇想把之前埃弗雷特体内不属于自己的部分干脆地榨干，好让埃弗雷特从之前的爱欲中解脱，全身心地投入接下来他们俩的事中。  
已经射过一次的埃弗雷特这次只是一次按摩前列腺后的滑精，连小高潮也只能勉强算上，但他的确得到了满足，更好的是对于这不动声色的高潮没有让斯特兰奇停下他的进攻，埃弗雷特从快感到酸软再到疼痛，一丝一毫都没错过。  
在埃弗雷特的屁股终于疼得开始左右摇摆着不让对方插得太深的时候，斯特兰奇闷哼着，低头咬住了埃弗雷特的乳尖，让怀里的男人再也挣扎不得，并迫使他接受自己的意思开始跟上节奏。埃弗雷特的屁股含着斯特兰奇的勃起前后摆动，感受坚硬的龟头在柔软的肠壁中碾过，这件事除了被填满本身毫无快感可言，埃弗雷特只能专注于在被用力吸吮的乳头。  
在性上他们两人都是难以言喻的粗暴，斯特兰奇会咬着那敏感的乳粒在口中拉长，埃弗雷特连闷哼都不会有，只会呻吟着要斯特兰奇别忘了另一边。斯特兰奇在埃弗雷特形态姣好的胸乳上留下密密麻麻的齿痕，活脱像个饿了一天的小子。  
乳房在不知情重的大手掐揉下，乳尖硬得挺起，引诱着斯特兰奇去咬，但斯特兰奇也会坏心地只用舌尖去挑弄，每次撩拨都是一次短暂的电弧划过，不够刺激埃弗雷特高潮，只能让他浑身发痒难耐。

“你根本不知道你有多放荡，埃弗，我能这样干你一晚上，但我多少要让你休息一下，毕竟明天还要继续。”  
“如果你能这样干我到天亮，我明天就递交辞呈，什么也不做，就在家陪你。”  
斯特兰奇眼睛里的光闪了闪，最后暗了下去。  
“如果你真的不去上班，我怕你会和按摩棒出轨——现在我对你可爱的手指头已经有些不小的偏见了。”  
“留一个你的分身给我……两个更好。”埃弗雷特在喘息中调笑着，末了又突然补了一句，“斗篷也行。”  
斯特兰奇显然非常反感这个提案，他把埃弗雷特抱起来又翻身压在身下，抓着他的头发像操一个贱卖又反悔了的婊子那样操着埃弗雷特。  
他坚实的髋部撞击在埃弗雷特挺翘的臀部，粗重的阴茎在每次进出都能带出滑液甩在床单上，埃弗雷特的嫩肉早就被操得红肿发烫，就算早已经被操成了斯特兰奇的形状，在斯特兰奇发狠的时候，埃弗雷特的屁股仍紧张得像是第一次被男人侵犯一样。  
就算像狗那样被操着，埃弗雷特的表情里仍是被满足的喜悦。斯特兰奇实在想不通身下的人是如何和那个CIA的传奇特工重叠起来的，如果这个弱点被他的敌人知道，那么埃弗雷特一定会在床上把美国出卖得什么也不剩。  
他们甚至不需要亲自上阵，斯特兰奇想，拿一支能买到的最大功率的电动按摩棒塞进埃弗雷特的屁股，只要打开开关调节档位，撬开埃弗雷特的嘴易如反掌，你甚至可以在一切结束后让他吸你的老二，这点斯特兰奇绝不怀疑。  
但如果真有人敢那么做了，斯特兰奇可以向维山帝起誓，他会把他们的灵魂都捏成齑粉，拌进熔浆里去筑圣所的公共洗手间。

斯特兰奇没有注意到埃弗雷特的第二次高潮和第一次晕厥，今晚还会有更多的。而埃弗雷特过硬的身体素质总能让他很快醒来，他告诉正在自己身体里播种的斯特兰奇这次之后可以先休息上五分钟，他需要补充一点水分和盐分了。  
“你觉得果汁怎么样，还是冰牛奶？”  
埃弗雷特还没想好的时候，斯特兰奇手上已经举起了饮料牛饮一口，接着将口中液体全都送进了埃弗雷特嘴里。埃弗雷特被呛得脸色发青，最后从回甘之中发现了喂给自己的是白葡萄酒。  
埃弗雷特知道这对自己脆弱的肠胃无益，可他就是忍不住全盘接受下斯特兰奇的慷慨，用手臂环住身上男人的脖子，卖力地回吻对方。  
斯特兰奇则在亲吻的间隙之中继续饮含白葡萄酒，等那一杯都被分饮结束了，他俩也分不清谁喝的酒多一些。虽然埃弗雷特的肠胃不好，但酒量却反常的大，高纯度的葡萄酒下肚，脸上连多出的红晕都没有。或许对酒精免疫是CIA的必修课，斯特兰奇没能让他的埃弗雷特看起来更高兴一些，但这也没什么，补充了水分和一点点盐分的埃弗雷特得到满足，已经可以开始下一轮了。  
这次是传统又亲密的传教士位，斯特兰奇没有强迫埃弗雷特将腿缠上自己的腰，他帮助对方调整着体位，一开始是用手，后来就直接调整阴茎冲刺的角度，埃弗雷特想要迎合或者躲避，就只能自己靠腰腹发力来满足自己。  
埃弗雷特在激烈的性爱中总是想方设法享受其中。顾不上那些疼痛，埃弗雷特把额头贴在斯特兰奇胸口，感受到了对方的心跳，而这种感觉会让他觉得安全，被鲜活跳动的生命如此卖力地拥抱，就是埃弗雷特此时此刻所需要的全部。

当埃弗雷特不觉得疼的时候，斯特兰奇总会想办法让他重新感受到痛楚，或是他被重复折磨的腰伤，或是被突然折起的腿，甚至是被咬在身上任何一块地方的皮肉，疼痛和快感伴生而来，让彼此都清晰得不容埃弗雷特忽视。  
已经高潮过几次的埃弗雷特甚至都没能勃起，他相信所感受到的快感都是自己的臆想，但这并不妨碍自己觉得快乐。在斯特兰奇注意到了这一事实，并开始抚摸他的时候，埃弗雷特才发现自己下身已经敏感到觉得非常疼的地步了，他呜咽着想要躲避，腰身却被斯特兰奇死死按住，接着那只布满了伤疤的大手用力地搓揉着埃弗雷特秀气的阴茎，没有几下埃弗雷特就开始哭泣起来，他告诉斯特兰奇已经不能继续了，斯特兰奇喜欢的话碰哪里都行，但只有阴茎不可以。  
斯特兰奇明显没打算听，他用力顶弄的同时，还在试图唤醒埃弗雷特的反应。好像埃弗雷特的求饶越是用力，斯特兰奇下手就越狠。最后埃弗雷特甚至开始为了自己擅自在长沙发上自慰的事道歉，他的道歉断断续续，一开始斯特兰奇甚至没能弄懂他的意思，最后才停下来笑出了声：“好吧，如果你坚持想要像女人那样高潮的话。”  
被放开了折磨的埃弗雷特长喘了一口气，很快便迎来了最后的高潮。埃弗雷特从来不承认自己会无射精高潮，那样的事有关身位男性最后的尊严，所以在下意识收紧身体发出呻吟的时候，他避开了斯特兰奇调笑的眼神，暗自忍过了这一切。  
他现在说不好是几点了，只知道自己已经困得睁不开眼，在斯特兰奇躺在自己身边之后，埃弗雷特才小心翼翼地问他今晚是不是要留在这里过夜。  
“我明早想吃你做的培根煎蛋了，材料我都放进冰箱了，只要家里的盐还没过期。”  
“盐是不会过期的。”埃弗雷特翻了个身，把斯特兰奇的一只胳膊抱在怀里，安稳地闭上了眼，很快便滑入了梦境中。

他没有梦到在他面前化作血雾的安，他只在梦里看到了一道长长的走廊，三步远的地方是那个红色斗篷的背影，伸手就能捉到的样子，却怎么也触碰不了。  
他在长廊上缓慢追逐着斯特兰奇的影子，他听见自己的声音在穹顶和地板之间回响。  
“其实我最近过的很不好，我没能保护我的下属，因为当时控制目标之后我放松了警惕，我知道我不该那样做，她本来不必死的，或许伤亡永远无法避免，但是安真的不必死的……”  
“你该跟你的心理医生聊聊……哦，你们有保密协议，当然，但我们说好不聊工作，我仅仅是你的爱人，不是你苦难的出口。”  
就算在梦里，至尊法师也冷静得那么刻意。  
“……对不起。”  
“为什么道歉。是你真的为你的僭越感到抱歉，还是害怕会失去我？”  
好吧，现在他就冷静得有些惹人生厌了，埃弗雷特知道自己在做梦，也知道这个混蛋只是自己潜意识为斯特兰奇织造的倒影——这意味着他最爱的人，在他心底也只是个婊子养的冷血动物。  
“仅仅是因为我没别的话可以说了，还是你想听我说我爱你吗？”  
接下来斯特兰奇会在这长廊上消失不见，因为埃弗雷特从来不说那三个字，他织造不出斯特兰奇的反应，在梦里她告诉自己要在醒来后真的去试一试，但当他真的醒来，却只会在清洗干净自己后，去准备斯特兰奇吩咐的培根煎蛋。  
他把身上所有酸软抽痛的伤都记在了之前的任务上，但对着镜子抹身体乳的时候，他至少不能骗自己说炸弹也会咬人。  
被培根煎蛋的香味唤醒的斯特兰奇没有直接从床上起来，法师的睡眠一共有十七层，拜一场近两月都没能享受过的性爱所赐，他昨晚一路畅通地沉睡到了第十三层，这个数字对魔法世界而言没有任何特殊意味，它仅仅代表了斯特兰奇要醒来十三次才能开始在培根煎蛋所处的次元中起身去冲澡。  
等他套着晨袍赤着脚走到餐桌旁时，埃弗雷特上下打量着这个没穿内衣也不系腰带的家伙，在清晨美好的阳光中遛鸟，这件事的确非常斯特兰奇。  
早餐桌上只有一盘食物，斯特兰奇拉开椅子坐下，他看着挽起袖子等燕麦粥的埃弗雷特，毫不客气地开动了，毕竟这些美味等冷了就变成难以下咽的垃圾了，以节俭闻名于世的至尊法师才不会让这件事发生。  
埃弗雷特没什么意见，他漫不经心地看了眼斯特兰奇，告诉他粥还要等一会儿。  
“我可以喝冰牛奶。”  
埃弗雷特点点头。你当然可以。接着他钻到了餐桌下，在清晨美好的阳光中做了一件非常埃弗雷特的事情。  
斯特兰奇完全不在意埃弗雷特在这种时候给他口交，让他的烤吐司就算没有花生酱也美味异常，在揉着那湿软的短发射进埃弗雷特嘴里的时候，他才吃了个半饱。  
他看着桌子下跪坐在自己腿间的埃弗雷特，用拇指将漏出的精液推回埃弗雷特的双唇之间：“不能浪费，埃弗。”  
就算埃弗雷特的嘴还有些发麻，他顺势开始卖力吮吸斯特兰奇的拇指，在那上面尝到了盐和胡椒的味道。现在粥煮糊了也没有任何关系，藏在桌子下的婊子一脸这样就能吃饱的模样。

半个小时后，埃弗雷特·罗斯先生一身笔挺的灰色西服，站在情报中心最高层的会议室里接受了总统和情报头子的表彰，看他勾起自信微笑的唇角，任谁也想不到这伶牙俐齿的嘴除了为国家利益审讯和谈判之外，还有什么别的用处。


	2. 睡前故事·第二个夜晚

斯特兰奇在纽约圣所从王口中听到美国中央情报局这个专有名词的时候，他有一瞬间的恍惚，恍惚地以为他的地下情人终于人尽皆知了。  
“他们开出了140万美金，请我们设立四个从军用机场到太平洋上某个军舰的为期30秒的传送门，能过人就行——当然还要签保密协议。”  
这句话所包含的信息非常多，斯特兰奇将一半的重点放在了140万美金上，另一半则是其背后的意味：“所以CIA会将同我们的合作常态化，还是说有更进一步的说法？”  
王拿出了怀里的合同草本递给斯特兰奇：“字太多了，我一看就头疼。”  
面对这笔意外之财，斯特兰奇不禁皱起眉头，在心底怀疑这是否是埃弗雷特·罗斯的假公济私特意为至尊法师找来的赚钱活计。比划下手指就有35万美金，他签字之前，埃弗雷特会不会跟他谈分成之类的话题呢？  
斯特兰奇明白这绝不可能，埃弗雷特对国家的忠诚程度甚至能让斯特兰奇预料到他身披国旗死去的结局，区区百万美金怎么可能让埃弗雷特做出这么龌龊的事。  
他装模作样地翻了翻手上的合同，在知道埃弗雷特有没有参与其中之前，他绝不会拿定主意。

至尊法师不知道这种被戏弄的感觉是不是让他觉得愤怒了，他和一位身经百战的特工正试图发展一段关系，现在对方的人拿着合同要他的人开启四个传送门。可在斯特兰奇看来，如果埃弗雷特真的想让自己做这种小事，应该当面告诉他，而不是开一个圣所无法拒绝的天价。  
“这单生意当然要考虑，毕竟这笔钱数目不小。”  
王还想追问有关保密协议会不会侵犯法师权益的问题时，斯特兰奇把合同草本还给他，让他带着香港圣所那个做过律师的家伙一起去，到时候合同的利弊都由他谈，传送门和签字的事由至尊法师本人亲自出马，利用分身同时开四个传送门算不上稀奇。

距离埃弗雷特下班还有两个小时，斯特兰奇决定去他们的公寓里等他。  
准确的来说，那是埃弗雷特个人的财产，而在这之前也的确登记在史蒂芬·斯特兰奇名下。  
这间高级公寓并非是斯特兰奇医生一次豪迈的馈赠，如果和埃弗雷特早认识那么几年，斯特兰奇医生相信自己的确会豪掷千金来求得罗斯先生的青睐。但事实上这是他破产后被银行变卖的公寓，他所欠下的债务全都由这一不动产付清了。按理来说他没有机会见到买主，因为所有的交易流程由银行和埃弗雷特完成。当初出现在这里，他只是想来看看新主人的品味，毕竟他自己也在这间公寓里生活太久了，仿佛往日所有的光鲜亮丽仍分毫不差地收藏在这里，随之而来的痛苦偏执也是。  
他本以为自己的不请自来是单方面的告别，却怎么也没想到因为被现在的房主抓了一个现行，成为了他们新的开始。  
那时候埃弗雷特还骗他说自己是个律师，斯特兰奇则大方承认自己是那个重伤破产的神经外科医师。  
“但我看到你是从墙里走出来的？”  
会不会从那时候起，特工的脑瓜里已经想出来面前这个胡子拉碴的破产医生为美国政府服务的一百种方式了呢。  
至尊法师为那个曾认为是自己这张帅脸才从律师罗斯那里骗了杯好酒的自己感到讽刺。

公寓死气沉沉的模样仿佛很久没有住过人，斯特兰奇眨眨眼睛就能从空气里的灰尘知道埃弗雷特已经五天没有回过家了。  
并且仍没有打算回来的意思。  
他们上次见面在七天前，那场性爱里埃弗雷特显得有点漫不经心，斯特兰奇不得不把他两腿分开绑起来吊在半空中，做了一个简易的性爱秋千。埃弗雷特抓着在空中摇荡绳索，无法控制自己身体那大幅度的摆动，更无法控制在贴近斯特兰奇的方向时，操进身体里的阴茎深度和力道。秋千在空中摇摆的慢了，法师就会享受这淫靡的景色和潮湿的亲吻，秋千悠荡得快了，埃弗雷特的浪叫就会随着秋千的节奏此起彼伏。  
或许埃弗雷特是那次被操怕了所以就不敢回到公寓吧，斯特兰奇在心底嘲笑着对方——罗斯先生怕自己循着味找来，要么是为了那被操得生疼的屁股，要么是为了他无法交代的140万美金。  
或者应该说，为了那无法交代的百万美金，埃弗甚至都顾不上那欠操的屁股了，顾头不顾尾的典型。

或许是冥冥之中维山帝的帮助，埃弗雷特·罗斯居然要在工作最紧张的前夜想着要拐回家换身衣服，在推开门的一瞬间，就看到了鞋也没换站在门厅等他回来的史蒂芬·斯特兰奇。  
埃弗雷特显然不知道对方为什么在等他，他抬起胡子拉碴的下巴亲了一下斯特兰奇的嘴唇，接着解释说自己留不了太久，恐怕没时间来一发了。  
“所以你不知情吗，CIA要花钱请我们法师去开几个传送门的事？”  
“我今晚就是要去参加这个的谈判仪式了，听说你不会出席我就不用回避了，特意回来换个衣服。”  
说完，埃弗雷特递来一个询问的眼神，让斯特兰奇看清了他的满脸的疲惫，也突然懂得了原来埃弗雷特·罗斯也会在数日的辛劳之后反应迟钝。  
面对斯特兰奇的沉默不语，埃弗雷特疑问的眼神终于化成了顿悟，他露出了一个无奈的笑容：“你在想什么呢？工作是工作，跟我们的事没关系，请法师来开传送门也是智囊团的建议，我没有参与其中。”  
说完埃弗雷特又捏着史蒂芬的下巴亲了几下，接着一把把法师推开踢掉了皮鞋，嘀咕着自己已经浪费好几分钟了。

浴室响起了淋浴声，斯特兰奇站在原地不知如何是好，此时王打进来电话，告诉他CIA有意把酬金提高到210万。  
“如果这是陷阱的话，我选择抱着两百万安详离世。”  
王的态度已经很明确了，斯特兰奇则含糊其辞地挂断了电话，在得到埃弗雷特的答案后，他发现自己的愤怒还没有消退，甚至比之前误以为这一切是对方的计划时感觉还要清晰：埃弗雷特情愿起草一本五公分厚的合同，支出纳税人贡献的二百万美金，带着一身疲惫匆忙回家粉饰一下自己，也不愿意跟自己的情人开口，让他的史蒂芬做一件其实已经为他做过无数次的小事。  
一个传送门能节省出一个口活或无数个拥吻的时间，只要将埃弗传送到他停在办公室附近的车里，那么埃弗就可以装作他是开车来上的班。这件事对埃弗稀松平常，但特工罗斯不会认识至尊法师史蒂芬·斯特兰奇，他不能认识这样一位关键人物，更不能与他有过于亲密的关系，不能利用私交来为自己的国家效忠，因为罗斯并不想在这两者之间做选择，那最理智的做法是永远不要把两者相互介绍给对方。  
斯特兰奇明白这些道理，但说到底，那也仅仅是传送门而已，埃弗雷特仍有些不可理喻，斯特兰奇完全可以找理由搪塞过去他们的关系。而这点小事都无法睁一只眼闭一只眼的话，看来大名鼎鼎的CIA特工眼里的确揉不得沙子。  
他低头看着玄关被埃弗踢得翻了面的鞋子，弯下腰为埃弗摆好，接着打开传送门离开了公寓。

18个小时后，史蒂芬·斯特兰奇在一辆经过防弹改造的轿车上再次与埃弗雷特·罗斯见面，罗斯先生看起来比任何时候都要精致，在轿车昏黄的灯光下，他的黑框眼镜和钢笔都恰到好处的耀眼。  
正式的协议就在他们赶往机场的路上签订，斯特兰奇的手因为那次意外无法像罗斯先生那样潇洒地签名，在车厢细微的震动下，写字这件事变得尤其困难，罗斯先生只是礼貌地等，等至尊法师完成这一切。  
合同要求他在机场将会在特定的地点打开四个传送门，并在一分钟内关闭它们并离开现场，期间看到听到的所有事都在保密协议之内。斯特兰奇对机场上的新型战机和太平洋上某个军舰上的几只箱子没有任何兴趣，他只是觉得自己其实完全可以等那几个负责押送箱子的海军小伙回到船上再关门，但很显然这些小伙完全没有这几只箱子时间紧迫，不值得CIA去谈判延长开门的时间。  
那之后至尊法师当然也是打开传送门离开现场的，CIA许诺的支票已经由埃弗雷特·罗斯特工双手奉上了。  
斯特兰奇接过那张所有法师都为之兴奋的纸条，对着面前的男人点了点头：“很高兴认识你，罗斯先生。”  
罗斯先生则回报了一个职业微笑：“有机会还会再见面的，斯特兰奇医生。”  
一个特工要跟你这么说的话，那通常意味着他会尽一切可能确保不会再与你见面。

所以一个中央情报局的特工工作总是这么奇怪还这么喜欢撒钱吗。斯特兰奇甚至在几个月前撞见过罗斯脱衣服的时候从身上抖出了几颗钻石，对着那些地上熠熠生辉的小家伙们，他还漫不经心地解释说是一早枪战的时候不小心崩进西服的国家财产。  
现在医生不得不怀疑当年自己的巨额税金都拿去干嘛了，如果是给埃弗雷特·罗斯做了一条缀满钻石的雪纱连衣裙的话，那才叫物有所值。  
回到圣所将支票郑重地交给了王之后，他已经决定像保密协议约好的那样忘掉军方机场和那一分钟内发生的一切了。但他闭上眼就能看到埃弗雷特·罗斯和他在轿车里，优雅地将一条腿叠在另一条腿上坐着，因为眼镜的反光斯特兰奇看不清罗斯先生的眼神，但能看清他调笑的唇角。在这样的注视下，斯特兰奇发现手上的合同变成了一份长长的情书，可正在收信人轻蔑的眼神底下，他一个字也写不出来，满脑子只想把对方压在座椅上，撕开修身西服狠狠地操他一顿。

于是法师又回去了他们的公寓，这次他没有整理玄关散乱的皮鞋，而是以同样的散乱脱下了自己的鞋子后，踩着袜子一路走到了卧室。卧室的床头是一瓶矿泉水和吃过两片的安眠药，床上则是穿着衬衫和西装裤抱着枕头入睡的埃弗雷特·罗斯本人。  
他的黑框眼镜还没来得及收好，就那样放在枕头旁边。斯特兰奇觉得好笑，几个小时前这个家伙还隔着镜片瞪人，在一片人高马大的美国大兵之间环抱着胸发号施令呢，现在就困到不得不吞服安眠药来强迫自己休息一会儿了，或许这几天累积的咖啡因还没来得及从身体里代谢掉吧。  
他好心地为埃弗雷特脱掉了他没来得及脱掉的西装裤，收好了领带和袖扣，接着把他从床上扶起来脱掉了衬衫。在一番折腾后终于被晃醒的埃弗雷特皱着眉头发表了不满，斯特兰奇就在他耳边轻声安慰说继续睡，很快就好。  
就算在之后爬上了床并脱掉了埃弗雷特本不该脱掉的内衣之后也是同样的说辞，埃弗雷特困得没办法搞明白到底在发生什么，药物休眠了大脑相当大一部分机能。好在身下传来的不适感在引起他的愤怒前就被他适应了。现在他慢慢舒展开皱起的眉头，继续回到之前的深度睡眠中。  
在埃弗雷特终于从数日的工作中解脱出来并能好好的睡一觉时，斯特兰奇趁机脱光了埃弗雷特并把阴茎操进他的身体——这是一件非常不道德的事。好在斯特兰奇已经保持了最大限度的克制，而且另一位当事人也无意追究，现在这场单方面的性事得以小心翼翼地继续下去。  
看到埃弗雷特在睡梦中的表情从紧皱到放松再到被取悦，斯特兰奇觉得这样给对方一个春梦实在是天才之举。埃弗雷特被疲劳和药物挟持的意识短时间内没有清醒的意思，只要他不做得太过火，埃弗雷特是不会再醒了。  
性爱秋千肯定不能在计划内了，昏睡中无法配合的埃弗雷特让斯特兰奇突然想到了另一个完全合理的解决方式——他可以利用自己的分身来辅助他们。

埃弗雷特对多人性爱的态度其实没有他声称的那么开放，或许埃弗雷特的确是个婊子，但他的确也不喜欢被法师们轮番上阵玩弄得太狠，更不喜欢他们一起上的时候，那意味着数不清的坏主意和没有安全词的过激行为。  
但现在罗斯先生睡着了，意味着他转让了属于自己的决定权，第二个斯特兰奇医生出现在了他们的床上，不需要任何商量和交流，后来的那个法师将埃弗雷特从床上扶起，接着让睡着的特工完全靠坐在自己怀里。赤身裸体的埃弗雷特有些冷了，另一个闲着的法师就开始揉搓埃弗雷特的胸口和肚子，好像这样能暖和一点。  
虽然把埃弗雷特抱在怀里的那个分身也有了反应，但他只是绅士地亲吻埃弗雷特的发鬓，伸手把埃弗雷特的两条腿尽量分开，暴露给斯特兰奇本人。  
这样就一点也不麻烦了，在分身的帮助下，斯特兰奇很顺利地进入了埃弗雷特的身体。埃弗雷特因为屁股里的异物感挣扎着要醒来时，埃弗身后的法师就会捂住他的眼睛，在他耳边念出安稳下他精神的咒语。  
斯特兰奇看到埃弗雷特合上双眼睡着也能露出那副委屈脸红的模样，不由得赞同自己早先得的结论——埃弗雷特·罗斯有做婊子的天赋。就和所有天赋异禀的人一样，属于老天爷赏饭吃的那类，就算罗斯并没有真的去从事这一古老行业，但他在这方面的本能和气质的确让他成为了一名成功的CIA特工。

在两位法师的配合下，操弄昏睡中的埃弗雷特也变得尤其容易。而那些在睡梦中的反应显得非常可爱，埃弗雷特会因为斯特兰奇操对了地方的快感发出小小的鼻音，小腹也跟着频率一松一紧，斯特兰奇舔他的嘴唇时，埃弗会微微将嘴张开一些，让法师的舌头滑进去。  
当斯特兰奇又抽送了一会儿后，他觉得埃弗雷特准备好了，分身法师便开始用手指试探小特工被操开的后穴的放松程度，并不断通过手指来为他做准备。  
当第二根阴茎也打算推进来的时候，埃弗雷特看起来很快就要醒来了，斯特兰奇不得不继续用了一个小法术来保证这一切没有惊扰埃弗的睡眠，但现在就不敢保证埃弗会梦到什么了。  
就算分身法师再如何揉捏埃弗雷特的乳尖，亲吻他的侧脸，现在疼痛之中的埃弗雷特屁股也没办法放松下来，如果埃弗雷特醒着，而且愿意这么玩的话，那对他来说应该不是一件难事。  
斯特兰奇皱着眉头终于想到了对策，他在分身握住埃弗雷特的阴茎用力上下撸动的时候对着埃弗雷特敏感的前列腺做最后的冲刺，接下来只要等埃弗雷特高潮后的脱力，小特工的屁股就能含下两根阴茎了。  
前后夹击的做法非常有效率，埃弗雷特昏睡中的高潮来的安静而毫无征兆，精液射在了分身的掌心里，他随意抹在埃弗雷特的肚子上，等他调整着呼吸的时候，出其不意地插了进去。  
分身的阴茎一口气送到了底，甚至把埃弗雷特操得直起了腰，他这回算是怎么也无法再保持睡眠了，埃弗雷特瞪大了眼睛开始痛呼，一时间没办法明白发生了什么。  
“嘘——你很好，埃弗，我在呢。没关系的，睡吧。”  
“……史蒂芬？”  
埃弗雷特没有发现疼痛的根源是屁股里塞着的两根巨物，他泪眼朦胧地看着面前熟悉的脸，放松地接纳了他的怀抱，并感觉背后也被同样的人拥抱着，非常安全，而且非常温暖。  
或许这意味着他们在做这件事的时候，不能让埃弗雷特单单睡着而已。  
与法师的十七层睡眠不同，常人最多只有三层睡眠，而且到达第三层就很难再醒来，斯特兰奇还不至于为了自己的私欲冒这个险。他只是小心地用更多的咒语宽慰着埃弗雷特，强迫埃弗睡着了两次，带他来到了第二层睡眠。  
这样或许就真的万无一失了，而本来之前只有用刀扎他一下才能醒过来的，还是他们的动作太急躁了，让埃弗直接疼醒。  
斯特兰奇略有惭愧地揉了揉埃弗雷特的屁股，接着和他自己的分身默契地动了起来。他们轮流顶进埃弗雷特温暖湿热的身体深处，陷入第二层睡眠的埃弗在两位法师的轮番进攻下只是红透了脸，安然袒露着睡颜。  
安眠后的乖巧和默许让斯特兰奇不禁回想起埃弗在醒着的时候贪婪成性的模样，醒着的埃弗应该会摇着屁股将两根阴茎含得更深一些，甚至可能要发话让两个法师试着一起用力，把他直接操昏过去。  
不过已经昏过去的埃弗倒是省了两位法师不少事，斯特兰奇享受现在的节奏，他甚至享受埃弗现在没办法回吻和呻吟的事实，这样就可以装作回到了彼此刚熟悉的时候，斯特兰奇做主动的一方，还能看到埃弗稍带拘谨的娇羞。那时候亲吻埃弗，他的回吻会显得有些笨拙，性事也是极尽温和，因为埃弗还会咬着下唇吞下呻吟声。  
斯特兰奇明白都是因为自己调教是一把好手，而埃弗雷特的学习和适应能力也非常出众，所以他的玫瑰才成了如今的淫乱模样。  
第二层睡眠中埃弗的不应期会拉长，所以他的高潮都只是表现隐蔽的小高潮，斯特兰奇只能从他微微皱起的眉头或是突然收紧的小腹来得知这一消息。埃弗无法掩盖的诚实反应意味着他的小高潮可以像女人的那样频繁，一样没有明显的不应期，甚至可以连续叠加让下一次的高潮反应更大。两位法师孜孜不倦地操弄睡梦中的埃弗雷特，没有放过一丝一毫的反应，连汗水和生理性泪水的味道都没有错过，感受埃弗的筋疲力尽和被迫不停高潮的身体做出的最后一点抗议。  
轮流挺进埃弗雷德身体的阴茎仍没有停下的意思，他们抽送的速度越来越快，之后也变成了同进同出的模式，两根阴茎同时抽插埃弗雷特被操开的屁股已经变成了一件毫无阻碍的事。如果埃弗还醒着，睁开眼一低头就能看到自己的小腹可以被阴茎顶得改变形状。  
当斯特兰奇和他的分身也终于满意的时候，精液挂满了埃弗雷特的大腿内侧和后背上，斯特兰奇甚至还试图让睡梦中的埃弗雷特为自己口交，但基本也只是为了弄脏埃弗睡着的脸而已，毕竟那看起来十分淫荡。  
斯特兰奇在那之后也没有收拾自己造成的残局，因为埃弗雷特有一张洗衣店的钻石会员卡，几件蹭上了精液的被单根本不算什么。现在他终于放过了埃弗雷特，让他枕着自己的胳膊继续睡。

埃弗雷特是被饿醒的，并在醒来的三秒钟内意识到那个被触手怪物强暴了几个小时的梦不单单是梦。身上还有脸上挂着精液，屁股和胸也疼得要死，埃弗雷特有全部的理由报警让警察床上的强奸犯带走，但他只是把他的强奸犯踹醒，问他要不要吃培根煎蛋。  
斯特兰奇却没能从不知道多少层的睡眠里醒来，埃弗雷特只好先去洗澡，下床的时候才意识到自己高潮太多到腿都软了的地步，感觉到昨夜欢爱的痕迹顺着自己的腿在往下流。埃弗雷特一脚深一脚浅地往浴室走去，他咬着牙咒骂着不知轻重的床伴，想干脆好好泡个澡算了。  
在简单清洗了身上所有污渍之后，埃弗雷特躺进浴缸专心清理自己的身体里面，斯特兰奇突然拉开浴室的门说要一起洗，在厚着脸皮挤进浴缸后，大言不惭地说要帮帮埃弗雷特。  
埃弗被压在浴缸里操的时候发现了两件事，第一，水流限制了斯特兰奇撞击自己的力道和速度，让他没有这么疼；第二，不管斯特兰奇昨晚对他做了什么，绝不会是单纯插入他的阴茎那么简单，因为他的屁股酸软得可怕，而斯特兰奇操进他就像热刀操进黄油一样。  
这样的感觉远算不上享受，埃弗雷特却只能紧紧抱着身上的男人，好保证自己别不小心淹死在浴缸里。昨晚欢爱的痕迹在不断被斯特兰奇用阴茎从埃弗雷特的身体里刮出来，埃弗雷特承认这点法师没有骗人，但他也清楚法师一定会射进来新的。在温热的水面下，斯特兰奇缓慢地爱抚着埃弗雷特，埃弗雷特发现自己不止胸口受伤，腰腹和屁股也都很痛，昨夜斯特兰奇锋利的犬牙划伤了他的皮肤，他甚至都没能从梦中醒来。  
“你昨晚……到底对我做了什么啊？”  
斯特兰奇没能在性爱的喘息中回答埃弗雷特的问题，他只能在对方还算完好的背上写了一个数字3。  
我不知道你说的意思是三人行还是变出来三个你。现在，终于被成功撩拨的埃弗雷特眼神蓄满了黯淡的性欲，他没有继续追问了，而是在浴缸抬起了腿，完全攀附在法师的身上。  
高潮的时候埃弗雷特失去力气滑进了水面下，他被迫接受了一次窒息高潮，隔着水面的波动，所有的景色看起来和幻境差不多，只有法师那双布满伤疤的手分外真实。当斯特兰奇将种子在他身体填满后，法师才伸手把他捞起，将他抱在怀里，安抚埃弗雷特的背，让他把呛进去的水都咳出来。过了数十秒后埃弗雷特才突然意识到，刚刚他经历了一次数月来最酣畅淋漓的一次高潮——清醒状态下的。  
埃弗雷特仍趴在斯特兰奇的肩头喘息着，他分不清彼此身上的水有多少是汗，回敬般在斯特兰奇的侧颈留下一个吻痕后，他又开始委屈起来：“太过分了……”  
“你不喜欢？那你下次告诉我，我带你回床上做。”  
“我是说昨晚你都不叫醒我。你是尽兴了，我却什么也不记得。”  
法师哑然，过了一会儿才敢狡辩说那是不舍得叫他起来，埃弗睡得太熟了。

他们之后继续洗完澡，埃弗雷特发现自己终于站不起来了。因为主卧已经乱成一团，斯特兰奇只好抱着埃弗打开了客房的门，把他放在了床上。  
“厨房还有什么？我给你做点吃的。”  
“你把手机给我，我叫点吃的就好——但我的腿和腰都酸得不行了，我本来是回家休息的，被你搞成这样，你得给我揉揉！”  
斯特兰奇举着自己的双手示意自己的手艺可能会很差，但之后还是坐在床边亲吻了一下他的玫瑰，接着满足他强人所难的要求。  
或许法师为他揉腿这件事本身比给腿做个按摩的意义要大很多吧。


End file.
